


Foot aches and Guards Named Paul

by YellowSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 boys in love, I mean minor sexual talk implied. Like it’s there if u squint, Jade vs Griffinkade, James is HuRT, M/M, boys being soft, i dont know man, is that how u spell squint????, my children, someone called them dollar store Voltron?, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSpaceCat/pseuds/YellowSpaceCat
Summary: James knows two things, they go against his feelings but they are true.His boyfriend reminds him that all things come in threes.Or: James and Kinkade are dorks and there isn’t enough fics for them.





	Foot aches and Guards Named Paul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey um fun fact I hated James until about 45 minuets ago.  
> Written first go and not edited I’m sorry I’m TIRED  
> No warnings other than that it talks about Kinkade talking off his pants because he was in uniform and no one sleeps in uniform ya dingus
> 
> Instagram: homos4adam  
> Tumblr: Homos4Shadam  
> Email: Homos4Shadam@gmail.com
> 
> Feel free to hit me up!  
> 

Honsetly James didn’t know why he did it anymore.  
No not flying. That is one of the only activities that made him feel free.  
But commander Iverson has been getting stricter and now there are guards at his door all night (you try to see your (Boy)friend ONCE) .  
James didn’t know why he did this war. It seemed impossible. Everyday he felt a bit closer to surrender. A little closer to dropping dead at the thought of more practice. More organization. The world had gone to shit and what was James to do. Teachers had died, students had died, people who have nothing to do with this have died. It wasn’t fair. Just cuz some of his old classmates decided to play god and take an alien warship back to the alien war WASNT HIS FAULT.  
But James also knew 2 other things  
1\. it wasn’t Keiths fault no matter how angry he still felt at him. No matter how much he felt angry at Lance for leaving when they had finally became friends. No matter how mad he was at himself for being rude to Hunk Garret because James was a major bitch.  
2\. It wasn’t a worthless fight and they can win. It isn’t worth it to give up now. they have put to much effort into this war.  
“Fdhuhdfildfsdhfehfihfdsf” James didn’t know what was happening but talking was happening outside his door and James, a homosexual, saw all things he didn’t understand as key smashes.  
The commotion went on for a minuet before a guard knocked on the door.  
“Griffin!”  
“Coming coming. Don’t need your panties in a bunch Paul!”  
The door swooshed and revealed a guard (Mr.Damian, or ya know.... Paul) and next to him his lovely most bestest boyfriend ever Kinkade!  
“Whooooop Kinny you have arrived to free me of my prison!” James soared into Kinkades arms where his (Hunk of a man) boyfriend held him.  
“No actually, Iverson got mad at how many voicemails you were leaving him and wanted me to keep you company since you hurt you ankle being DUMB!” Making his point, Kin drops James on his feet, making the smaller wince.  
“Ok first of all I am funny and a blessing. I don’t need this negativity in my positive gay room!” James puts a finger on Kin’s chest pointedly “That’s why Paul isn’t allowed in!”  
“Kid! My lord I am not gay!”  
“Sure Paul.” The boys said in unison.  
‘Oh yeah team-“ they say in unison until.  
“Griffkade!” The taller boy yells.  
“Jade- wait what?”  
“I am done with this. Discuss your issues in the room. The door isn’t soundproof.” Paul ushers them into the small room. As James goes off Kinkade takes James appearance in. He was in one of Kin’s shirts that went “Missing” a few days ago. And well thats as much as he could see on the smaller boy. Kinkade wore his uniform since he was out on duty a little bit ago, but he works on taking his boots off and then his jacket until he is just in his boxers crawling into bed next to James (Who is still going off)  
“i mean what the FUCK is a Griffkade? Like jade is dope as shit cuz we are like a cool stone! And like who doesn’t want to be a kick ass rock?” James pulls Kade closer as he winds his legs around the tallers waist.  
“Yeah yeah. How long is this gonna go on for?”  
“Until you admit that my name for us rocks and yours sounds like that really old game Pokémon!”  
“I don’t even know what that is but if I agree will you shut the fuck up and cuddle closer.”  
“Admit it and we can make out until Paul comes in and screams at us.”  
“Oh my baby sweet honey darling flower peach I have done you so wrong and made you use that cute little brain for something other than battle strategies! We are jade! We unite as one and always will!” Kinkade looks to the boy, giving him the “eyes”  
“Good enough?” Kinkade pulls James over and starts to kiss all around his face.  
“Ew you horny fuck! You have cooties!”  
They both laughed and kissed and maybe other things until eventually Paul switched shifts and the new guard walked in on a petty intense make out session that James realized one last thing.  
The war was worth fighting if love was still around.


End file.
